GAINAXFUSION
by Storywriter11
Summary: Un chico que huye,una transformación,FLCL,un grupo de asesinos,Evangelion,un niño de ojos rojos,Nadia,un arquero,KareKano,un androide,angeles,un violonchelo,espíritus,una aventura,Gunbuster,un sentido a tu vida. GAINAXFUSION .Incluye FANARTS
1. Decisión

**(Podéis empezar la historia desde donde pone Gainax Fusion pero os aconsejo leer el prólogo)**

**Gainax Fusion es una aventura en la que he usado personajes y situaciones de Gainax, puede que la historia que os presento no tenga nada que ver con las obras originales, pero trataré de ser fiel a la personalidad de cada personaje y añadiré situaciones y clichés que resultarán familiares a mas de uno.**

**Si queréis saber más sobre Gainax visitad el apartado Works de su web g a i n a x . c o . j p (sin espacios) .**

**Para leer:**

**- / guiones: para diálogos normales.**

"" **/ comillas: pensamientos del personaje**

**n / letra en negrita: notas del autor**

**_k_ / letra cursiva: en voz baja**

**Shinji / nombre de un personaje entre corchetes: indica el personaje que esta narrando la historia.**

**Gracias a todos. Espero que os guste.**

**PD: las direcciones de los FanArts están al final de cada episodio.**

Gainax Fusion

Shinji

"¿Qué es el futuro?"

"¿Adonde voy?"

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

- Ikari Shinji. Has vuelto a hacerlo.

"Le odio."

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

- Lo siento…

- Bien.Cada vez que lo sientes tengo que pagar para que la gente lo olvide. ¿Eres consciente de ello, verdad?

- Si, padre.

- Vete.

Intenté una torpe reverencia y salí por las grandes puertas de madera. Como siempre, no había nadie en el pasillo. Miré al vacío y pensé "No se ha acordado…".

"Me llamo Shinji Ikari."

"Hoy hace exactamente 18 años desde el día que nací. Mi madre murió hace exactamente 18 años y también hace 18 años que vivo… No. Que estoy encerrado en este castillo."

"Hasta hoy."

Episodio uno: Decisión

El castillo donde mi padre reinaba era el más grande de todo Tokio-3. Tenía más de treinta pisos y las altas torres llegaban al cielo nublado mientras que las mazmorras podían rozar el infierno. Un potente hechizo hacia que la forma del castillo variase según la necesidad de mi padre así que sin previo aviso las habitaciones podían cambiar de tamaño y lugar a todas horas. Las plantas inferiores eran para los carboneros y los sirvientes, después estaban los artesanos, los clérigos, los nobles y, finalmente, nosotros.

Nosotros (mi padre y yo) ocupábamos la última planta del castillo, pero era excesivamente grande para tan solo dos personas. Me estaba prohibido bajar a las plantas inferiores. A lo largo del día mi padre recibía visitas con las que yo tenía prohibido hablar. Tampoco podía hablar con los sirvientes, su función era desaparecer cuando yo llegase a las habitaciones y mantenerlo todo en orden. Solo podía relacionarme con mi profesor que a la vez era el consejero de mi padre, el señor Fuyutsuki. Aunque no solíamos hablar de algo más aparte de mis lecciones. No había conocido a nadie de mi edad en toda mi vida. Había vivido así desde que nací. Mi mejor amigo era un violonchelo que me había dejado mi madre como herencia. Cuando no estaba estudiando, componía canciones en las que me preguntaba el motivo de mi existencia. ¿Realmente algo habría cambiado si yo no hubiese nacido?

Así pasaron mis 18 primeros años de vida. El día de mí decimoctavo cumpleaños mi padre se olvidó de nuevo de mí. "Esa era tu última oportunidad" pensé "Ahora ya se que no puedo confiar en ti". Esa noche escapé de mi castillo para empezar una vida nueva. Buscaba a alguien que pudiese comprender mi problema y un sentido a mi existencia.

Cuando crucé las puertas, sentí la nieve en mi cara y el viento frío del invierno. Contemplé horrorizado el aspecto del gigantesco y lúgubre castillo donde había estado encerrado toda mi vida. "Nunca volveré".

Al cabo de dos horas de descenso por la montaña estaba calado hasta los huesos y muerto de frío. Encontré una pequeña cueva donde el viento no se notaba mucho. Encendí un fuego y allí me quedé, dormido.

Cuando era pequeño pasaba algún tiempo en una biblioteca muy grande que había cerca de mi habitación. Leía todos los libros una y otra vez y cada vez descubría algo nuevo. Hasta que la biblioteca desapareció. Mi padre la había movido a un piso inferior y la había convertido en una sala de reuniones para los ministros. Estuve llorando mucho tiempo, hasta que alguien me preguntó:

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Levanté la vista y vi a un niño como yo. No recuerdo nada de él o ella pero su mirada era penetrante y cálida como la luz del amanecer.

- Puedes seguir llorando si quieres, pero lo único que conseguirás será encerrarte más en tus problemas y al final no podrás salir.

Sequé mis lágrimas y traté de articular alguna palabra pero el niño había desaparecido.

Al despertar tuve la sensación de que volaba por unos instantes hasta que me estrellada dolorosamente contra un frío muro. Abrí los ojos pero se había apagado el fuego y era imposible ver nada. Desorientado traté de levantarme para descubrir si ese golpe había sido real o solo fruto de mis pesadillas. Sin tener tiempo a pensar nada más, pude sentir la respiración pesada de un gigantesco ser. Asustado, retrocedí hasta que palpé la pared de la cueva, cuando de pronto, una garra voló cerca de mí. Me retorcí y instintivamente agarré mi brazo cubierto de sangre. El dolor era tan intenso que perdí el juicio. Inconscientemente grité y mi voz resonó como un rugido por las paredes de la cueva. La bestia me golpeó de nuevo y esta vez salí desprendido contra las rocas. Traté de levantarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía. El monstruo elevó una de sus enormes garras dispuesto a sentenciar mi vida. ¿Y que podía hacer yo? Me puse a llorar.

Un instante antes de morir, creo que la gente tiene tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y arrepentirse de ello. Yo me sentía estúpido. ¿Había decidido salir de mi prisión para morir en manos de un monstruo? Mi vida había sido corta e inútil. "No merece la pena vivir por un sueño…". Pero volvió a pasar. En alguna parte de mi mente una voz me preguntó:

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver de nuevo esa mirada cálida y sincera.

Todo esto pasó en un instante. Al instante siguiente el monstruo clavó sus garras en mí, pero yo no noté dolor. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Me silbaban los oídos y los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon. Un calor abrasivo recorrió mi cuerpo y entonces, apareció.

**Anotaciones:**

**Aquí voy a ir escribiendo relaciones y otras cosas entre los personajes y las obras originales (no es obligatorio leerlo).**

Shinji: apareció por primera vez en el anime Evangelion como protagonista.

Fuyutsuki: también un personaje de Evangelion, secundario, es la mano derecha de Gendou Ikari.

Tokio-3: nombre de la ciudad donde sucede todo lo que sucede en Evangelion.

Y creo ke ya no ha salido nada mas ¿no?

**Bueno, gracias por leer, postead reviews si queréis y sino pues también. El viernes cuelgo el próximo capítulo.**

**FanArt:**

**Shinji**

img99.imageshack.us/img99/2619/shinjiny0.jpg

**Original con comentarios:**

img148.imageshack.us/img148/6516/shinjicomzl9.jpg


	2. Lobo del cielo

**Bueno, segundo episodio. El primero fue como un prologo y por eso era tan corto. A ver si os gusta:**

Gainax Fusion

Shinji

Traté de levantarme pero la herida de mi brazo y otras que desconocía me hicieron cambiar de opinión. "¿Dónde estoy?". Me encontraba en algo así como una casa. A mi derecha pude palpar una pared de madera y tal vez a una ventana de donde provenía un ruido, como el silbido del viento. Debía ser una gran tormenta pues se oía realmente fuerte. Cerca de la cama se distinguía la silueta de una puerta.

Volví a estirarme para recordar qué había pasado con el monstruo de la noche anterior, pero en mi mente no había nada más que escenas confusas medio mezcladas. Sin embargo no me preocupó. Ya había pasado por eso otras veces.

- ¡Estoy en casa!

La voz de alguien más me recordó que estaba en la casa de un desconocido. Sea quien fuese el dueño de esa voz empezó a tararear una simpática melodía. Esta vez me incorporé con cuidado y me desplacé hasta la puerta para salir a un estrecho pasadizo. Al parecer toda la casa estaba hecha de madera, o al menos, una gran parte de ella. Era intrigante el modo como se balanceaba la casa, mareaba un poco. Lo más curioso de esa pequeña construcción era que colgaban centenares de maquetas de aviones del techo. Avancé guiándome por los versos del estribillo que cantaba mi anfitrión y acabé en una modesta cocina. Allí estaba, el dueño de la canción, atareado preparando unos huevos fritos. No tardó en notar mi presencia.

- ¿Ya te has despertado?

Episodio 2: Lobo del cielo:

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, chaval?

- Bien…

- ¿Bien? Cuando te encontré estabas medio muerto y a punto de desangrarte. Fue algo muy curioso. Vi una luz roja que se movía muy deprisa. Me acerqué para ver que era y ¡Ta-chan! te encontré a ti junto a un monstruo totalmente fuera de combate. Creo que era un Zeruel barbudo. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Bueno, me duele un poco el brazo…

- Eso es más normal. Pero tranquilo, tus heridas se curarán en algunas semanas.

El hombre que me había salvado debía tener unos cuarenta y pocos. Llevaba unas gafas pasadas de moda y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Tenia el pelo desordenado y las patillas se le confundían con una barba mal afeitada. No era muy atlético, más bien corpulento. Pero me inspiraba confianza. Era la primera persona que veía desde hacía mucho aparte de mi padre y Fuyutsuki.

- Tengo que agradecérselo infinitamente señor.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y no me llames señor. Solo Casio.

- ¿Solo Casio? Me resultará extraño.

- ¿Te parece un nombre raro?

- La verdad, no estoy acostumbrado a llamar a la gente por su nombre de pila.

- ¡Jaja! Déjate las formalidades para los señores de verdad. Yo solo soy un simple obrero. ¿Quieres tomar un poco?

Antes de darme opción de responderle Casio ya había puestos ambos huevos en sendas tostadas. Me ofreció una que puso en un plato, la otra fue directa a su boca.

- Mmmm… ¡Mierda! ¡Está quemando!

Hacía tanto que no oía un comentario tan puro y simple. "Así que esto es la libertad" pensaba mientras mordía mi tostada con avidez "Poder estar con quien quieras donde quieras…".

- Eso esta mejor. Chico, no te había visto sonreír todavía, casi creía que estabas enfermo de nuevo.

- ¿No reír es malo?

- Bueno, supongo que no es normal que un joven de tu edad no se ría a menudo. Los jóvenes sois personas alegres. Como te envidio…

- Yo no vengo de un sitio alegre.

- Vaya, lo siento… Todavía no se como te llamas.

- Shinji Ikari.

Casio flojeó al oír mi nombre y soltó la tostada, esta le calló en los pantalones abrasándole la pierna. Empezó a saltar por la cocina como un loco y yo no podía parar de reír, hacía mucho que no trataba con alguien así.

- Tío, nunca más hago huevos fritos con tostadas… Pero, ¿has dicho que te llamas Shinji Ikari? ¡Eso es imposible!

- ¿Me conoces?

- ¡Claro que te conozco! ¿Te crees que vivo bajo las piedras? ¡Tú eres el hijo del jefe!

- ¿El jefe?

- ¡Gendou Ikari!

De pronto me asaltó la duda. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba lo bastante lejos del castillo como para decir que había escapado de allí?

- ¿Trabajas para mi padre?

- Nunca tengo trato directo con él, pero, si.

- ¿Pero donde estamos?

- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? ¡Sígueme!

Seguí a Casio por la pequeña casita de madera. Llegamos a la salida y tuve que aguantar la respiración cuando vi que detrás de la puerta no había nada más que un cielo lleno de nubes y un viento que casi me hizo volar (aunque ya lo estábamos haciendo). Casio señaló hacia el techo de la casa y sorprendido descubrí que esta se mantenía en el aire gracias a un gigantesco globo aerostático que salía del techo. ¡Nos encontrábamos en una casa aerostática! Había leído que volar era algo maravilloso, pero nunca imaginé hasta qué punto. Pero tras las nubes se podía ver una silueta oscura, una mancha en medio de la pureza del cielo. Era mi castillo.

- ¡Mi casa está amarrada al castillo! – gritó Casio para que pudiese oírle.

"Pues vaya. Después de todo he terminado de nuevo en el castillo. Supongo que es mi destino…". Me sentía inútil y decidí entrar a la casita para terminar mi tostada. Casio no tardó en llegar para reunirse conmigo.

- Me dedico a vigilar la entrada del castillo y las tierras que lo rodean. Pero como hoy está nublado puedo tomarme el día libre. ¿Te pasa algo?

- No es nada.

- Pues estas muy serio.

- …

- Oye… tengo algo que preguntarte. ¿Tu padre te ha dejado salir del castillo?

- … no.

- Entiendo…

Se llevó la mano a la frente y cambió su expresión por una mas seria.

- Has… ¿escapado?

- Bueno, eso creía… Pero parece que por mucho que lo intente mi destino se encuentra en este castillo…

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Verás. Quería huir del castillo. Estaba arto de mi padre y de no tener a nadie más. Pero después de todo he acabado aquí de nuevo. Cuando mi padre vea que me he escapado me…

- ¡Espera, espera! Un momento chico, ¿es que vas a volver con tu padre?

- Debo hacerlo…

- ¿Cual es el problema? Si quieres huir puedes hacerlo.

- Pero mi padre me estará buscando. ¡No puedo bajar!

- Huye volando.

- ¿?

Un repiqueteo de campanas interrumpió nuestra conversación. Casio se levantó.

- Justo a tiempo. Sígueme la corriente y podrás empezar tu viaje.

Salimos al balcón exterior de la casa y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que había un chico en la puerta.

**chico** - Buenas, Casio – se sorprendió de verme a mi también – Que raro ¿Tienes invitados?

**Casio** - Dejad que os presente. Takeru, este es Shinji. Shinji, este es Takeru – Takeru me alargó la mano y yo la estreché tímidamente.

**Takeru** - ¿Como has subido hasta aquí? Creo que nunca había visto a nadie más que a Casio en esta casa.

Takeru era un chico de mirada avispada y expresión risueña. Debía tener una edad cercana a la mía. Vestía un uniforme de rojo y llevaba el pelo de punta.

**Casio** - Es una historia un poco larga. Oye Takeru. Me habías dicho que buscabais ayudantes para vuestra tienda ¿verdad?

**Takeru** - Así es. ¿Shinji quiere trabajar con nosotros?

**Casio** - Estoy seguro de que se esforzará al máximo ¿no es así Shinji?

**Shinji** - Bueno… lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

**Takeru** – Tranquilo, no es un trabajo difícil. Espero que le caigas bien a mi tío, supongo que no tendrá inconveniente. Nunca vienen mal un par de manos de más.

**Casio** – Perfecto. Creo que Shinji esta listo para partir. ¿Tienes espacio en tu globo?

**Takeru** – Si me dejas descargarlo Casio-occhan.

**Casio** – ¡No me llames occhan! ¡Descargar el globo es tu trabajo!

**Takeru** – Ya voy, ya voy.

Takeru se dirigió hacia un globo más pequeño que estaba amarrado a una de las barandillas del balcón de la casa aerostática. Estaba cargado de cajas que empezó a apilar en el interior de la pequeña vivienda.

- Takeru se encarga de traerme las provisiones una vez a la semana. Es el único que me visita pero no me importa. Me gustar vivir en el cielo con las nubes y no lo cambiaria por nada.

Miré a Casio por unos instantes. No éramos tan diferentes el uno del otro después de todo.

- ¡Ahora que lo pienso! Espérame aquí un momento, Shinji.

Casio entró en la casita para salir al cabo de poco con un libro muy grueso.

- Es un atlas. Te hará falta a lo largo de tu aventura.

- ¿Aventura?

- Aquí donde me ves, yo también huí de mi casa hace mucho. Pero he crecido y poco a poco estoy haciendo realidad mis sueños. Quiero que lleves contigo este libro y que disfrutes de todos los lugares que visitarás ¿ok? Después de todo, un joven debe sonreír.

- Vaya, te estoy muy agradecido Casio…

- No me des las gracias. Piensa en ello como un regalo de cumpleaños con retraso.

Me sorprendí al oír esas palabras. ¿Casio se había acordado de que hoy era mi cumpleaños? Era la primera vez que recibía un regalo por parte de un amigo. Una lágrima surcó por mi mejilla.

**Shinji** - ¡Te prometo que sonreiré Casio!

**Casio** - ¡Así me gusta, chico! Ahora lárgate antes de que me ponga sentimental. ¿Ya has terminado Takeru?

**Takeru** - ¡Todo listo!

**Casio** - Pues no tardéis en marchar, se está haciendo de noche y la tormenta está empeorando.

**Takeru** – ¡No seas gafe Casio-occhan!

**Casio** - ¡Que no me llames así!

**Takeru** – ¡Shinji! ¡Huyamos antes de que el viejo Casio enloquezca más aún!

**Shinji** – ¡Te escribiré Casio!

**Casio** – Adiós Shinji, Adiós Takeru. ¡Cuidaos mucho!

Takeru y yo subimos al globo. Una vez desamarrado empezó a inclinarse peligrosamente y a avanzar poco a poco. Mientras nos alejábamos Casio nos saludaba desde su casita de madera del cielo.

Madre, ahora se lo que se siente al despedirse de alguien que te importa.

**Anotaciones:**

**Pues bueno, se me ha hecho largo el episodio. ¿a vosotros que tal? Seguimos con las anotaciones:**

Casio: Casio es un personaje secundario que hace de mecánico de Búster Machines en una serie recientemente estrenada por Gainax. Esta se llama "Gunbuster II".

Takeru: protagonista de una serie ecchi de Gainax llamada "Konomini" o "This ugly and Beautifull World". En la serie original también trabaja de repartidor.

Zeruel: angel nº19 de Evangelion. El Zeruel peludo seria algo así como una mezcla entre un zeruel tamaño oso y un oso.

**Bueno, gracias por leer seguid posteando y comentando mi trabajo. El próximo viernes, más Gainax Fusion**

**FanArt:**

**Casio**

img169.imageshack.us/img169/8486/casiopm6.jpg

**Original con comentarios:**

img247.imageshack.us/img247/3105/casiocomeu8.jpg


	3. Para eso están los amigos

**Tercer episodio. Poco a poco Shinji conoce a nuevos personajes y se empapa del mundo que se escondía tras los muros de su castillo. Este episodio tiene bastantes diálogos, o al menos eso me parece a mí. Pero bueno, no me hagáis caso y empezad a leer por favor.**

Gainax Fusion

Shinji

- Esto… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No es… nada… - pero una nueva serie de vómitos hizo convulsionarme por segunda vez ese día.

- Jeje… ¿Quién iba a decir que seria tan fácil marearse? Dos veces en un viaje tan corto… ¿Nunca te habías montado en un globo?

- No… perdona – tomé aliento de nuevo – Takeru, pero creo que conduces demasiado rápido.

- XD mi prima también me lo dice, pero me encanta surfear las nubes con el globo. Así me siento vivo.

- Pues… genial… pero, ¿falta mucho para llegar a la casa de tu tío?

- ¡Si no llevamos ni la mitad del camino!

- ¿Comooo?

- XD ¡Es broma!

- Ah… jaja… --U

Episodio 3: ¡Para eso están los amigos:

Takeru - ¡Por favor!

Hombre - ¡Imposible!

Takeru – ¡Tienes que aceptarle!¡Tenemos un montón de faena!

Hombre - ¡Porque eres un vago!

Chica - En eso tiene razón…

Takeru - ¿De parte de quién estás?

La discusión continuó en el comedor de la casa mientras yo ayudaba a la tía de Takeru a preparar la cena. Aunque estábamos en la cocina, se podía oír todo perfectamente.

- Tranquilo, mi marido es un poco cabezota pero Takeru sabe hacerle entrar en razón.

- Pero me siento mal pensando que se pelean por mi culpa.

- Bueno, si no es por tu culpa será por culpa de otro. La cuestión es tener un motivo para pelearse.

- Entonces ¿Usted está de acuerdo en que me quede?

- No pareces mal chico. Y cocinas muy bien. ¿Eres cocinero?

- Bueno, he leído muchos libros de cocina… - ¡jaja! que vergüenza.

Entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente y el señor Nishino (el tío de Takeru, vamos) irrumpió con una seriedad impropia de él. Avanzó poco a poco hasta la olla donde se cocía la sopa, cogió un cucharón y tomó un trago. Toda la familia (yo incluido) estábamos pendientes de su reacción. Noté un redoble de tambores en mi imaginación que dejaron de sonar cuando el hombre sentenció:

- ¡Shinji! ¡Cásate conmigo!

Segundos más tarde todos estábamos sentados en la mesa. El señor Nishino, con un chichón por parte de su mujer, se aclaró la garganta para hablar a toda la familia (yo incluido --U).

Sr. Nishino - Bueno, Shinji. Espero que comprendas mi comportamiento y que aceptes trabajar aquí como nuestro nuevo chef. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas?

Shinji – Acepto.

Takeru – ¡Toma ya!

Sr. Nishino – Y ahora… ¡Que aproveche!

Todos - ¡Que aproveche!

Me sentí muy bien comiendo con una familia tan divertida. Al parecer los tíos de Takeru tenían una tienda de jarrones de barro artesanos y como Takeru buscaba trabajo había sido contratado como repartidor. Ya que la familia no podía vivir solo de lo que conseguían de los jarrones también preparaban comida por encargo. Yo iba a encargarme de preparar los platos más sencillos y a cambio me dejarían dormir y comer allí.

La familia Nishino estaba compuesta de cuatro miembros sumando a Takeru. El señor y la señora Nishino, su hija de 14 años Mary que también era la prima de Takeru y finalmente, el mismo Takeru. Su casa estaba situada en medio de un valle que durante esa estación estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve. No había ningún pueblo a más de dos kilómetros de allí, vivían prácticamente incomunicados. La casa no era demasiado grande pero me pude permitir el lujo de disponer de una habitación.

Sr. Nishino – Takeru puede dormir en el sofá del comedor.

Takeru - ¡No decidas cosas por tu cuenta!

Esa noche, todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro, estuve mirando el atlas de Casio. Una línea roja surcaba varios mapas marcando el recorrido de su aventura. Al lado de la línea se podían leer diversas y variadas anotaciones que Casio había escrito a lo largo de su viaje. Algunas veces hablaba de algún plato típico que le había encantado o de algún dibujo que había hecho de un avión fascinante o de algún aldeano que le había ayudado en su travesía. Me estiré en la cama y miré al techo tratando de imaginar como era de grande el mundo. ¿Hasta donde puedo llegar?

En ese momento alguien llamó a mi puerta. Lleno de curiosidad la abrí para encontrarme a Takeru.

- Shinji, yo y Mary vamos a ver las estrellas ¿te vienes?

- Pero ¿No se enfadará tu tío?

- Mi tío está durmiendo, no se enterará de nada. Ven, te gustará.

Si en el castillo hubiese pasado algo parecido, me hubiese encerrado en mi habitación. No como voluntad propia, sino como vicio. Simplemente había asumido que mi vida era ese estúpido castillo y nunca nada cambiaria eso. Sin embargo, esa noche no estaba en mi castillo y tenía ganas de ver las estrellas.

Así fue como Takeru, Mary y yo subimos a una pequeña colina cubierta de nieve. Sentados en piedras incómodas y húmedas contemplamos y nos asombramos por largo rato de la belleza del cielo nocturno estrellado.

Takeru – Hacía Mucho que no subíamos a ver las estrellas ¿verdad Mary?

Mary - ¿Desde el verano, no? Da igual cuantas veces subamos a esta colina, las estrellas son más hermosas cada noche.

Shinji – Es increíble.

Takeru - ¿Lo ves? Te dije que te gustaría.

"Me alegro de haber conocido a Takeru y a Mary. Se lo debo a Casio, al que también me alegro de haber conocido. En realidad, me alegro de haber escapado del castillo".

Takeru – Y lo mejor todavía está por llegar.

Shinji - ¿Qué es lo mejor?

Takeru – ¡Historias de miedo!

Mary – ¡Oh no!

Shinji - ¿Qué pasa?

Takeru (a Shinji) – Mary se muere de miedo cuando cuento historias de terror.

Mary – ¡Por favor! Tus historias son un muermazo, por eso me quejo.

Takeru - ¡Un respeto a tus mayores!

Mary – Te comportas igual que papá.

Takeru - ¡No me compares con el viejo borracho!

Shinji – Eh… óò bueno, ¿qué hacemos entonces?

Takeru – Tranqui, Shinji. Mi historia te va a encantar.

Mary - ¿Cómo va a encantarle si se supone que es de miedo?

Takeru - ¿Habéis oído hablar del rey de los piratas?

Shinji – ¿Atomsk?

Takeru - ¡El mismo! Atomsk, el rey de los piratas. En su vida humana se dice que fue un jugador y un mujeriego que vivía una mala vida de rata callejera. Por las noches atacaba a los pobres pueblerinos los destrozaba con sus propios puños, después, arrancaba los miembros del cuerpo de la víctima y los arrojaba a un precipicio cercano al pueblo.

Mary – Pues vaya aficiones tenia.

Takeru - ¡Deja de cargarte el ambiente! Finalmente, se unió a una banda de piratas como grumete pero no obedecía las órdenes del capitán. Un día, arto de recibir órdenes, ató a su superior al mástil para que pudiese ver como tiraba todas las provisiones al agua a la vez que le escupía a la cara y le insultaba. Los otros piratas decidieron plantarle cara, pero Atomsk los mató a todos con sus puños. Al final derribó el mástil donde estaba atado el capitán y este se partió en dos bañando de sangre el rostro de Atomsk. En alta mar, solo y sin provisiones, empezó a perder el juicio y vendió su alma al diablo para que le diese la inmortalidad, a cambio Atomsk se convirtió en un espectro monstruoso. Viaja por los mundos eliminando a todos cuantos viven en ellos y se apodera de sus riquezas para pagar la deuda que tiene con Lucifern. Nadie sabe cuando puede aparecer Atomsk, pero si algún día le veis, tened por seguro que os destruirá, a vosotros y a todo el mundo que os rodea…

Mary - ¿No era una historia de miedo? ¿Dónde está el miedo?

Takeru – Seguro que no me has escuchado hasta el final y te has perdido la trama.

Mary – ¡Pero si tu historia no tiene sentido!

Takeru – ¡Es una historia de miedo! No ha de tener sentido, solo ha de dar miedo. ¿Tu te has asustado, verdad Shinji?

Shinji - Bueno… un poco.

Takeru - ¿Solo un poco? --U

Mary – Shinji es tan bueno que no quiere ni decirte que tu historia es un bodrio.

Shinji – No es eso… - "ha dado en el clavo".

Takeru (a Mary) – Esta bien, si tan mala es mi historia seguro que tu puedes contar una mejor.

Mary – Ehm… bueno, yo…

Takeru – ¿Que pasa? ¡Seguro que tu historia es un petardo! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Mary propinó un puñetazo en la cabeza de Takeru y se apresuró en contar su historia.

Mary – Mi historia no es de miedo, es mas bien un cuento curioso que me contaron cuando era pequeña. Bueno, estábamos mi abuela y yo contemplando el sol del atardecer. Era muy bonito, las nubes tomaban tonos rojizos y lilas y parecía un cielo mágico.

Takeru - ¡Me aburro!

Mary – Quería saber por qué las nubes se veían tan bonitas esa tarde y porqué eran tan distintas a las de esa mañana. Ella me dijo que el cielo era como un lienzo infinito. Por las mañanas, un ser misterioso llamado Lilith se levantaba ante que nadie y se ocupaba de pintar las nubes. A veces, cuando estaba inspirado, creaba verdaderas obras de arte y las nubes tomaban formas majestuosas. Los días de descanso no trabajaba y el cielo se veía totalmente azul. Cuando se le acumulaba mucho trabajo, las nubes eran grises y cubrían todo el cielo. Cuando empezaba a llover, las ideas de Lilith caían a la tierra porque no cabían en el cielo. Ya esta.

Takeru - ¿Ya está? ¿Esa es tu historia? Menudo pastelón ¿eh Shinji?

Shinji – Pues, a mi me ha gustado…

Takeru - ¿En serio?

Mary – ¿Por qué no cuentas tú una historia, Shinji?

Shinji – ¿Yo? Es que… no se si sabré hacerlo.

Takeru - ¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos Shinji! ¡Demuestra lo que vales!

Shinji – Esto… pues es que ahora no se qué historia contar.

Takeru – Cuenta una de miedo. Seguro que sabes alguna.

Mary – No tiene que ser de miedo. Basta con que cuentes alguna historia curiosa que hayas oído.

Shinji – A ver, recuerdo que leí una historia que era bastante curiosa y a la vez daba un poco de miedo. Según un manuscrito de un mago arcano, más lejos de la luna y las estrellas existen otras dimensiones. Muy pocos tienen el poder de viajar por otras dimensione, normalmente hay que sacrificar mucho a cambio. Pero si alguna vez lográis llegar a otra dimensión os encontrareis de nuevo con vuestros conocidos, aunque no serán los mismos. Puede que todas las dimensiones tengan el miso número de seres vivos pero el alma de estos varia según la dimensión donde se encuentren. Lo mismo pero diferente. Aunque lo más curioso del manuscrito es que en algún sitio, ya sea dimensión, planeta o ciudad, hay alguien que es como cada uno de nosotros. Todas las almas están en realidad partidas en dos y tienen otra mitad de alma con la que se complementan. Si dos seres que forman una misma alma se encuentran, se produce un milagro llamado Gainax Fusion.

Takeru – ¿Gainax Fusion? ¿Y qué es eso exactamente?

Shinji – Se rumorea que podría tener relación con la vida eterna. Pero, de hecho, de los que han encontrado su alma gemela, nunca se ha vuelto a saber nada.

Mary – Vaya…

Todos estuvimos callados contemplando las estrellas durante un buen rato. Finalmente Mary dijo.

Mary – Tu historia era realmente curiosa Shinji.

Takeru – ¿Os habéis fijado en que las tres historias hablaban de cosas mágicas y fantásticas?

Mary – Es normal que soñemos. Todos queremos salir de aventuras algún día.

Takeru – Shinji ya está viviendo la suya. ¿Verdad Shinji?

Shinji – Mas o menos… si queréis que sea sincero escapé de mi casa para encontrarle un significado a mi vida.

Mary – A Takeru no se le ocurriría algo tan romántico.

Takeru – ¡Yo soy más romántico que una montaña de violines!

Mary - ¿Y eso qué tiene de romántico?

Estuvimos charlando durante mucho tiempo y este pasó volando. Cuando llegué a mi habitación vi el atlas de Casio sobre la cama y sonreí. Abrí por la página del ducado de Tokio-3 donde la línea roja de Casio terminaba al lado del castillo de mi padre. Una frase escrita de la mano de Casio rezaba "Este es mi actual refugio ¡Cada día mas cerca de mis sueños!". Decidido, cogí un bolígrafo azul y continué la línea de Casio hasta llegar al valle donde se encontraba la casa de los Nishino. Contemplé satisfecho mi obra y cuidadosamente escribí al lado del valle "La Casa de mis Primeros Amigos".

**Anotaciones:**

**Wow, este capítulo va cargadito de enlaces Gainax. Básicamente los personajes ke han aparecido hoy son de "This Ugly and Beautifull World" de Gainax (sin duda) pero es un anime que no os recomiendo a no ser que os guste el género ecchi de mal argumento (pero muy malo ¿eh?). También tenemos algún infiltrado de última hora y (sorpresa!) dos FanArts:**

Mary Nishino: la prima de Takeru que supone una pieza clave en la historia de "This ugly and Beautifull World".

Iccho Nishino: personaje de relleno de "This ugly and Beautifull World", es el tío de Takeru.

Sumie Nishino: otro personaje de relleno de "This ugly and Beautifull World" es la tía de Takeru.

Atomsk: el rey de los piratas y amante o víctima de Haruko Haruhara en "FLCL" (esta si que la recomiendo ).

Lilith: el 2º ángel de "Evangelion" que acaba reencarnándose en Rei Ayanami, creo… Pensé que meterlo en un contexto imaginario le daría más misterio.

**FanArt:**

**Takeru:**

img480.imageshack.us/img480/4755/takeruvk7.jpg

**Takeru original con comentarios:**

img503.imageshack.us/img503/3886/takerucomvf6.jpg

**Mary:**

img503.imageshack.us/img503/2013/maryxz5.jpg

**Mary original con comentarios:**

img72.imageshack.us/img72/6291/marycomlc0.jpg

**En el próximo episodio:**

Takeru - ¿Que ha pasado esta noche? ¿Shinji, te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo puede ser que no te hayas enterado de nada? En el próximo episodio tendremos que vigilar muy de cerca a los seres nocturnos. Próximo episodio: Noctámbulos. ¡No os lo perdáis! … ¿Lo he hecho bien?

**Bueno, gracias por leer seguid posteando y comentando mi trabajo. El próximo viernes, como siempre, más Gainax Fusion.**


	4. Noctámbulos

**¡Ya vamos por el cuarto! Mucha atención con este episodio porque van a pasar cosas importantes.**

Gainax Fusion

Takeru

Me desperté tarde la mañana siguiente. Había pasado una noche fatal en el sofá de mierda que tenemos en el comedor. Le he dicho un montón de veces a mi tío que debe arreglarlo, pero él pasa de mí. Bueno, pues eso, me levanté y no sabía si despertar a Shinji. Tal vez ya estaba despierto. El caso es que subí a mi antigua habitación y me quedé flipando al ver que no estaba la puerta, o estaba, pero a medias. Y poco a poco me acerqué para ver que había pasado. Una vez dentro de la habitación todo estaba destrozado y la pared de la ventana estaba medio derruida. Encima de los restos de mi cama había un chaval desnudo y dormido. Era Shinji.

Episodio 4: Noctámbulos:

Shinji

Shinji – Lo siento.

Takeru – Ya me lo has dicho antes y te repito que no es culpa tuya.

Shinji – Pero me siento mal por no haber podido evitarlo.

Sr. Nishino – Lo raro es que ninguno de los que hemos estado durmiendo en esta casa se ha enterado de nada.

Takeru – Que mal… no tenia cosas demasiado valiosas pero me gustaba mi habitación.

Shinji - ¡Lo siento!

Takeru - Dejalo.

Mary – ¿Quién puede haber provocado tal caos?

Sra. Nishino – No creo que hayan sido unos bándalos, el pueblo está muy lejos de aquí.

Takeru – Entonces, seguro que ha sido un ente sobrenatural.

Sr. Nishino – No seas estúpido, a ningún ente le interesaría tu habitación.

Takeru – ¡Eso no me consuela!

Mary – Puede que haya sido un animal en busca de comida o algo así.

Sra. Nishino – ¡Tienes razón! Un oso. Aunque debía ser uno muy grande y con mucha hambre.

Takeru – Tia, los osos hibernan. Además, de haber sido un monstruo o algo así, se habría comido a Shinji.

Shinji – ¿Co-comido…?

Takeru – ¡No!… Shinji, no quería decir eso…

Estábamos totalmente desorientados. De nuevo en el comedor de los Nishino nos habíamos reunido toda la familia (yo incluido) para debatir este tema ¿Por qué la habitación de Takeru estaba medio hecha pedazos? Yo me sentía culpable. Mas que nada porque me había quedado durmiendo mientras la habitación de mi amigo era destruida. Pero un destrozo como ese… ¡Era imposible que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta!

Sr. Nishino - Una cosa está clara, no podemos abrir la tienda de jarrones con una pared menos. Creo que hoy me voy a dedicar a hacer algunos arreglillos por aquí.

Takeru – Entendido ¿Tenemos que ayudar?

Sr. Nishino – Lo máximo que lograrías seria estorbarme más. No. Hoy os doy el día libre. Pero tenéis que largaros hasta que acabe con esto ¿OK?

Takeru - ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan amable?

Sr. Nishino – Desde que probé la comida de Shinji.

Takeru – Pues que suerte. Mary, ¿y si le enseñamos el valle a Shinji?

Mary – Seguro que le gustará.

Sra. Nishino – ¿Saldréis de excursión? Será mejor que prepare algo por si se os hace tarde.

Takeru – ¡Decidido! ¡Nos damos el piro!

No tardamos en salir de casa de los Nishino. Desde fuera, el agujero en la pared parecía mucho mas grande que desde dentro.

Mary - ¿Habéis visto esto?

Takeru – Sigue siendo un misterio.

Miré durante un rato el agujero de la pared y me di cuenta de algo. Había marcas en el suelo. ¿Qué marcas? ¡Eran huellas! ¡Huellas enormes!

Shinji - ¡Mirad esto!

Mary – Imposible…

Las huellas de lo que parecía ser un monstruo gigante empezaban en la habitación y seguían campo a través por una ruta de árboles destrozados y rocas partidas.

Takeru – Wow. Yo tenía razón.

Mary – Takeru, esto es serio. Tenemos que decírselo a papá y a mamá.

Takeru - ¡Qué dices! Si se lo decimos seguro que no nos dejan salir.

Mary - ¿Entonces, qué propones?

Takeru – Seguiremos las huellas y llegaremos hasta la guarida del monstruo.

Shinji – Espera un momento…

Mary – ¡Estas loco!

Takeru - ¿Qué pasa?

Mary – ¿Como se te ocurre semejante locura?

Takeru – Según recuerdo, ayer por la noche todos teníamos muchas ganas de vivir aventuras.

Mary – Si, pero…

Takeru - Miedica.

Mary - … ¿qué has dicho?

Takeru – He dicho miedic…

Pero Takeru salió volando por el puñetazo que le propinó su prima.

Mary – Vamos, Shinji. Sigamos el rastro del monstruo.

Shinji – Va…vale… --

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mary – ¿Esto es una broma?

Shinji – No puede ser…

La verdad es que habíamos estado todo el día siguiendo las huellas, pero, cuando llegamos al final del rastro, descubrimos que las huellas acababan en el mismo punto de donde habían salido: la casa de los Nishino.

Mary – Entonces… ¿Donde está el monstruo?

Takeru – Esto no tiene ninguna lógica, hemos seguido las huellas todo el día y hemos acabado en donde empezamos.

Shinji – No me digas que todo lo que hemos andado no ha servido para nada…

Había sido una jornada muy dura, sobretodo para mí que nunca había escalado una montaña. Takeru y Mary me salvaron de unas abejas asesinas que la habían tomado conmigo, después me caí mientras cruzábamos el río saltando por unas piedras y a la hora de comer, la comida de la Sra. Nishino estaba fría. Por suerte ya había terminado todo.

Takeru – Después de todo, tal vez si que haya sido algún bromista. Lo de los monstruos es algo absurdo ¿A quién se le ocurrió tal idea?

Mary – No me hago responsable de mis actos si te contesto… ÒÓ

Takeru – Ahora estoy seguro.

Shinji - ¿Seguro?

Takeru – Ha sido un espíritu del mal.

Mary – Eso si que es absurdo.

Takeru – Entonces dime por qué las huellas desaparecen en el mismo punto en que aparecen.

Mary – Ha de haber alguna explicación racional… - pero en ese momento en Sr. Nishino apareció por la puerta trasera de la casa.

Sr. Nishino – ¿Chicos lo habéis pasado bien?

Takeru – Mas o menos...

Sr. Nishino – Tengo noticias para ti, Shinji.

Shinji - ¿Para mí?

Sr. Nishino - ¿Por qué no venís dentro y os lo cuento todo? Está a punto de anochecer y hace frío.

Una vez en el interior de la casa nos sentamos en la mesa central, cerca del fuego y el Sr. Nishino nos contó lo sucedido en nuestra ausencia.

Sr. Nishino – Esta mañana cuando os habéis ido, me he quedado con Sumie (la Sra. Nishino) reparando la pared. Es un arreglo temporal pero aguantará hasta que lleguen los obreros. Estábamos comiendo un poco del genial estofado que prepara tu madre cuando han llamado a la puerta. Pensamos que erais vosotros pues nadie viene a visitarnos desde hace meses, sin embargo, el que había llamado a la puerta era un desconocido. Vestía un traje negro como sus gafas y cargaba un arma de fuego.Ya desde el primer momento en que le hemos visto hemos sabido que no era de fiar. Nos ha preguntado por ti, Shinji quería saber si estabas viviendo en nuestra casa, pero le hemos dicho que no sabíamos nada y que allí solo vivíamos nosotros. El hombre ha estado preguntando mucho y finalmente ha decidido marcharse. Pero no me fío. Lo más seguro es que no haya ido muy lejos Shinji, estamos preocupados.

Takeru – XD que risa, tio.

Shinji – No, tiene razón.

Mary – ¿Le conoces?

Shinji – No estoy seguro. ¿Cómo era?

Sr. Nishino – Bueno, ya te he dicho que iba vestido de negro y llevaba gafas negras también. Tenía el pelo color rojo y unas patillas bastante marcadas… no hablaba mucho… pero, había algo raro en él…

Mary – ¿Algo raro?

Sr. Nishino – Sus cejas… no parecían normales.

Shinji – Amarao.

Takeru – ¿Le conoces?

Shinji – No, pero he oído hablar de él. Es uno de los seis miembros del Geneon Patrol o GP. Una escuadra de asesinos profesionales.

Todos se quedaron mirándome con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

Takeru – ¡JAJAJAJA! Así que has convencido a Shinji para que te sigua el juego ¿Eh tío? Casi me lo había creído. Que bueno.

Shiji – Es cierto.

Takeru - …

Mary – ¿Por que te persiguen esos asesinos Shinji?

Shinji – Son el escuadrón personal de mi padre y sus guardaespaldas. Trabajan en silencio y nunca dejan rastro. Nunca les he visto pero se les reconoce por su ropa negra y las gafas negras.

Takeru - …flipa.

Sr. Nishino – Shinji, creo que hay algo que nos has estado escondiendo ¿No es así?

Shinji – No quería que lo supierais para no meteros en problemas.

Takeru – Pues el que peor está aquí eres tú Shinji.

Shinji - Mi padre es el Señor de Tokio-3.

Sr. Nishino - ¿Tu padre?

Shinji – En realidad escapé del castillo de mi padre y Casio me recogió. Así llegué hasta aquí.

Mary – ¿De verdad eres el hijo de Gendou Ikari?

Shinji – Mi padre… seguro que ha mandado a esos asesinos para que me traigan de vuelta a casa. Como le odio.

Takeru – Shinji, ¿Por qué no nos has contado esto antes?

Shinji – No lo se… no quería recordar mi castillo, quería vivir aquí y ser vuestro amigo. Por una vez en mi vida, he descubierto lo que significa tener amigos. Pero parece que no sirvo para esto…

Bajé la cabeza y empecé a llorar. Corrí hasta la puerta de la casa y me tropecé para caer en la fría nieve. "Tan fría como mi castillo…".

- Shinji, vamos, levántate.

- Takeru, ¿por qué me sigues?

- Porque estas llorando.

- ¿Y qué más da? Os he mentido y he puesto en peligro a tus tíos. No merezco vivir con vosotros.

- Shinji, realmente no te conozco, pero lo poco que se de ti me basta para saber que eres un buen tío y que nunca harías nada que pudiera perjudicarnos.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Te matarán a ti también.

- Porque eres mi amigo.

¿Amigo? Takeru corría peligro al estar conmigo. No podía sacar nada bueno de mí, y sin embargo, quiso ayudarme. Porque era mi amigo. "Tal vez los amigos deben ayudarse en situaciones difíciles, sin importar las circunstancias. Eso es un verdadero amigo". Abrí los ojos y vi como Takeru me tendía la mano. Me sequé las lágrimas y me levanté.

- ¡Vamos Shinji! Ningún hombre de negro te pondrá un dedo encima. Y si lo hace, se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

- Muchas gracias Takeru.

- Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo.

"Cualquiera no…".

Pero al acercarme a la luz de la casa resonó un disparo por todo el valle y Takeru cayó al suelo.

Mary

Se oyó un fuerte disparo y salí a ver que ocurría aunque papá me dijo que no lo hiciese. Una vez en la puerta de la casa pensé que debía haberle hecho caso a papá. Al ver el cuerpo de mi primo, manchando de color rojo la nieve virgen, un grito brotó de mi interior como un torrente de angustia. Corrí hacia él pero no respiraba. Cerca de él había alguien… ¿Era Shinji?

**Anotaciones:**

**Estoy contento porque he superado mi record de Reviews. Dos… Bueno, en este episodio ha aparecido uno de mis personajes de Gainax favoritos: Amarao de FLCL, como miembro de la Geneon Patrol. Tengo ganas de presentar a los otros 5 miembros pero eso será mas adelante . Y ahora, los extras:**

Amarao: un detective del sistema de inmigración espacial que apareció por vez primera en la segunda mitad de "FLCL".

Geneon: nombre de otra compañía de animación con la que Gainax ha firmado algunas de sus obras. Pensé que le quedaba bien al nombre del cuerpo de asesinos.

**FanArt:**

**Amarao original: (todavía no se sabe mucho de este personaje asi ke no pondré comentarios)**

img245.imageshack.us/img245/4458/amaraowe8.jpg

**En el próximo episodio:**

Mary - ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué Takeru está sangrando? ¿Dónde está Shinji? Es… es imposible… El próximo episodio de gainax Fusion se llama Adrenalina. ¡Adiós Shinji!

**¿Creéis que exagero un poco las personalidades de los personajes? Es un poco difícil esto de escribir un Fanfic, hay que saber en todo momento el modo como actuarían los personajes de los que se habla. ¿Creéis que me meto bien en mis papeles como personaje y a la vez narrador? Si teneis alguna queja sobre como hago reaccionar a los protagonistas solo tenéis que postearlo. Más Gainax Fusion el viernes que viene.**


	5. Bestia Roja

**Quinto episodio. Quería juntar la batalla con el episodio 4 pero me quedaba demasiado largo así que al final lo he separado. Espero que os guste.**

Gainax Fusion

Mary

Se oyó un fuerte disparo y salí a ver que ocurría aunque papá me dijo que no lo hiciese. Una vez en la puerta de la casa pensé que debía haberle hecho caso a papá. Al ver el cuerpo de mi primo, manchando de color rojo la nieve virgen, un grito brotó de mi interior como un torrente de angustia. Corrí hacia él pero no respiraba. Cerca había alguien… ¿Era Shinji?

Episodio 5: Bestia Roja:

Una luz roja e intermitente apareció paulatinamente entre las sombras. Shinji empezó a brillar y una extraña aura de fuerza surgió de la nada. Fue entonces cuando vi como se le cubría la piel de pelo rojo. Dos enormes cuernos emergieron de su frente y una larga cola creció en el extremo de su espina dorsal. Sus manos se transformaron en garras al igual que sus pies y de su boca surgieron dos afilados colmillos. Pero lo que realmente me impresionó fue la cruz negra que surcaba sus ojos y se fusionaba en su frente. Bueno, ya no podíamos hablar de un chico, sino, de una verdadera bestia. Shinji levitaba y brillaba tenuemente cuando sus ojos se abrieron. El rencor que guardaban esos ojos era indescriptible, parecía que el monstruo había sido forjado con el odio puro de los seres más oscuros. "Tu no eres Shinji…".

El monstruo dejó de levitar y cayó al suelo de pie flexionándose mucho, hasta casi tocar el suelo con las manos. Restó así unos segundos y finalmente se acercó a Takeru.

Mary - ¡No lo toques! – grité asustada.

El monstruo dejó de mirar a Takeru para mirarme a mí. Sus ojos de atravesaron y me sentí débil e insignificante. Se agachó junto a mi primo para tomarlo en brazos.

Mary - ¡No…!

Pero la bestia dejó a mi primo cerca de mí con delicadeza.

- No está muerto, cuídale.

Miré con asombro al ser que me había dirigido la palabra.

Mary - ¿Shinji?

Pero no me contestó. Me apresuré a cubrir a Takeru con mi abrigo a la vez que la transformación de Shinji se alejaba. Parecía estar buscando algo.

Entonces un destello y un trueno rompieron la calma de la noche. Una bala surcó el espacio para impactar sobre mi piel. Cerré lo ojos y sentí como la vida desaparecía. Pero la bala no me dio. Delante de mí estaba el monstruo que había recibido la bala por mí. Pero no le dolió. Estiró su brazo derecho que ante mi asombro se convirtió en una enorme espada de roca. El monstruo corrió hacia las sombras a tal velocidad, que era imposible verle. El suelo se abría a su paso y la nieve se fundía con el contacto de su piel rojiza. La espada, al impactar contra la tierra, creaba chispas y destellos que transfiguraban al monstruo haciéndolo más terrorífico. Entonces, la figura de un hombre apareció entre las sombras. Enseguida pude identificarle como Amarao, quien, según Shinji, había sido contratado por su padre para devolverle a casa. Uno de los asesinos de la Geneon Patrol.

El monstruo saltó y giró sobre sí mismo para caer cerca de Amaro a la vez que éste disparaba una bola de fuego con uno de sus cañones. El ser de rojo, con sus brazos, partió la esfera en dos y clavó sus pies en el suelo creando un terremoto que tiró al asesino al suelo. El monstruo se acercó como un rayo hasta su presa y levantó el brazo en forma de espada decidido a dar el golpe final, pero Amarao se movió sorprendentemente rápido, flexionó su cuerpo y saltó contra la criatura disparándole directamente en la barbilla. El monstruo retrocedió sorprendido y Amarao aprovechó para cargar el cañón más grande que llevaba colgado de la espalda. Cuando el ser de rojo se incorporó un enorme proyectil salió del cañón desprendiendo gran cantidad de humo. Sorprendentemente, la criatura paró el proyectil con la palma de la mano y le propinó un rodillazo a tal velocidad que al explotar ya estaba cientos de metros más lejos.

Amarao – Me lo estás poniendo difícil Shinji.

- No soy Shinji.

Amarao – Perdona. ¿Y quien eres?

- No es asunto tuyo.

El monstruo se elevó y voló cerca del suelo hasta Amarao. Entonces, una nube de polvo azul surgió de uno de los cañones del asesino y no pude ver nada más.

Mary – Y eso es lo que pasó.

Shinji - …

Mary - ¿En serio que no lo recuerdas?

Takeru – Pero, ¿no pudiste ver nada más? ¿A qué te refieres?

Mary – Mira, no se podía ver nada con tanto humo. Al cabo de un rato entré en la nube con mucho cuidado pero Amarao ya no estaba. Solo vi a Shinji durmiendo y… desnudo.

Shinji – B… bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

Sr. Nishino – Si. Ya sabemos porqué está así la habitación de Takeru.

Shinji – Cuando estaba en el castillo de mi padre, supongo que también me pasaba lo mismo. Pero yo simplemente me dormía y al despertar mi padre decía que no debía hacer eso, que a él le costaba muy caro y que tenía que pagar a otros para que lo olvidaran. Pero yo no tenía ni idea de que se tratase de algo así.

Takeru – Hay que ver, ¿qué haremos de Shinji? ya saben donde vive.

Sr. Nishino - Mucho me temo que debemos llevarle a un sitio más seguro. No puede seguir viviendo aquí.

Takeru - ¿Qué? ¡No me refería a eso!

Mary – Pero es lo más sensato.

Takeru – ¡Siempre te pones de su parte!

Shinji – Está bien Takeru.

Takeru – Pero…

Shinji – Siento tener que irme pero no quiero causaros más problemas.

Sr. Nishino – Takeru, si de verdad aprecias a Shinji debes dejar que haga lo más indicado para él.

Takeru - … oh, mierda. Está bien. Pero has de volver algún dia. Todavía tenemos muchas aventuras que vivir. ¿Eh?

Shinji – Eso ni lo dudes.

Sra. Nishino – Takeru, me temo que no tendrás aventuras durante un buen tiempo. Al menos hasta que no se te cure la herida. Ha sido una suerte que solo se rozara una pierna.

Takeru – Al menos déjame acompañar a Shinji hasta la ciudad.

Sr. Nishino – De eso nos encargamos Mary y yo.

Shinji – Gracias pero ya han hecho mucho por mí.

Sr. Nishino - ¿Seguro? Son solo tres quilómetros pero se hacen muy largos si no vas en carro.

Shinji – No os preocupéis por mi. Este es mi viaje.

Takeru – ¡Así se habla chaval!

Shinji

Sonreí ante la respuesta de Takeru. Estaba amaneciendo y toda la familia Nishino había salido a despedirme. La nieve se había derretido en gran parte y algunos de los árboles guardaban recuerdos de la batalla de la noche anterior. Agarré con fuerza la mochila con comida, ropa y una pequeña suma de dinero que me había dado la señora Nishino. Volví a sonreír y agité el brazo efusivamente en señal de despedida.

Shinji – ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Sra. Nishino – ¡Cuídate!

Sr. Nishino - ¡Ánimo chico!

Mary - ¡Que tengas suerte!

Takeru - ¡Recuerda que has prometido volver algún día!

Shinji – ¡Lo haré! ¡Tenlo por seguro!

Así fue como giré la vista hacia el camino y la luz del sol me cegó la cama. Eso era la libertad, madre. Me dirigía a la ciudad, en busca de aventuras.

**Anotaciones:**

**¡Final del episodiooo! No ha durado mucho ¿no? Es que esta semana ha habido dos episodios, el primero salió el miércoles y el segundo sale hoy, el viernes. Y hoy casi no tenemos anotaciones, esto lo he puesto un poco para rellenar. Bueno, aki va:**

Shinji versión transformada: por la descripción se parece mucho a Takeru cuando se transforma en "feo" en la serie "This ugly and Beautifull World". Os aconsejo ver el primer episodio de este aborrecible anime (solo el primero) para que veáis como transforma su brazo en espada y como lucha porke su estilo es muy parecido al de Shinji al transformarse.

El salto: "El monstruo dejó de levitar y cayó al suelo de pie flexionándose mucho, hasta casi tocar el suelo con las manos." esta caída es típica de los evas de "Evangelion" y también una parodia en "Kare-Kano". Solo eso.

**FanArt:**

**Tranformación de Shinji:**

img249.imageshack.us/img249/5314/shinjicontransformacinbe3.jpg

**En el próximo episodio:**

Shinji – He llegado a la ciudad y he conocido a un chico que tiene verdaderos problemas. Me pregunto si habrá alguna relación entre mis transformaciones y los poderes de este chico… En el próximo episodio: Blues del garabato (Primera parte).

**XD Takeru debería haber muerto y sin embargo resulta que solo ha sido un rasguño, vaya cuento. En la vida real si te disparan, pues lo llevas jodido. Bueno, pues muchas gracias a todos los que habéis posteado. Estoy realmente animado y tengo mucha historia que contar todavía. No os perdáis el próximo episodio porque voy a presentar al segundo personaje de esta gran historia. Aventura, humor, misterio, romance y Gainax en Gainax Fusion (y encima he colado un anuncio gratisXD).**


	6. Blues del Garabato ll Primera parte ll

**El sexto episodio. Parece que hace mucho desde que Shinji conoció a Casio ¿no? Ya se que lo digo en todos lo episodios pero este es muy importante, aparecerá el 2º protagonista de esta historia. Espero que lleguéis al final:**

Gainax Fusion

Shinji

Tres cortos quilómetros separan la casa de los Nishino del Distrito Abenobashi, una pequeña ciudad situada en las periferias del condado de Tokio-3. El Distrito Abenobashi es famoso por su gran cantidad de tiendas de artículos de magia y por el gran número de mercaderes que se reúnen allí diariamente para intercambiar sus objetos. Varas, pociones, libros de conjuros, bolas de cristal y dragones se amontonan en las aceras de la calle principal. Una ciudad donde la magia es la realidad.

Episodio 6: Blues del Garabato (Primera parte):

- Son 550 pens.

- ¿550?

En la bolsa que me había dado la señora Nishino solo había 1500 pens, pero un tercio de esa cantidad iba a desaparecer solo por entrar en la ciudad.

- Verá, es que no tengo mucho dinero…

- Si no tienes suficiente ya puedes largarte.

- Esta bien, aquí tiene sus 550.

Ya sabía que por lo menos 100 de mis 550 acabarían en los bolsillos del guardia. Los del castillo de mi padre también subían los precios sin pedirle permiso y se quedaban parte de lo recaudado. Era muy frustrante. Por suerte ya había llegado al Distrito y una ola de gente me atrapó y me arrastró calle arriba. Nunca había visto tanta gente ni tan variada: hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas, ancianos, espíritus, hadas, ángeles e incluso demonios todos ellos formaban un solo ser que serpenteaba por todo el distrito. "¿Dónde debo dirigirme primero?".

Cerca de allí había una chica muy guapa de pelo rubio y corto que llamaba la atención de la gente desde un escenario formado con cajas. Explicaba los milagros de su libro de conjuros que, al parecer, era único en el mundo. Al verme me señaló y me dijo.

- ¡Usted!

- ¡Oo! ¿Yo?

- Tiene toda la pinta de tener una gran fuerza en su interior. ¿Se ha plateado alguna vez convertirse en un mago?

- Eh… bueno… alguna vez…

Que vergüenza, la gente había formado un corro a nuestro alrededor y algunos curiosos se paraban a mirarnos. ¿Me estaba poniendo rojo?

- Caballero, hoy tiene una oportunidad que no se repite dos veces en la vida. Puede usted adquirir este volumen de Mágia Básica y Acceso a Todos los Conjuros de Nivel Básico por una módica suma que no podrá rechazar.

- No creo que me intere…

- Por supuesto, antes le haré una demostración de su inigualable poder. Solo dígame el nombre un conjuro y yo lo llevaré a cabo solo leyendo las palabras escritas en el libro.

- ¿Un conjuro?

- Cualquiera que le pase por la cabeza, amigo.

- mmm… ¿_Piro_?

- ¿_Piro_? ¿El ataque de fuego elemental? ¡Señoras y señores! Para realizar una magia como el _Piro_ se requieren años de aprendizaje, pero con este libro solo digo: _¡Pirutto Jiro jiro PIRO!_

Una luz cegó a los espectadores y al instante siguiente una bola de fuego empezó a levitar en la palma de la mano de la hermosa chica. La bola se fundió en una larga llamarada que llegó al cielo y allí despareció dejando un rastro de humo.

- … y, ¡TA-CHAN! ¡El conjuro _Piro_, para ustedes!

La gente empezó a aplaudir y a gritar, yo todavía estaba mirando al punto donde había desaparecido la bola de fuego sin dejar de asombrarme.

- ¿Qué le ha parecido amigo? Este libro incluye más de 300 hechizos y conjuros distintos tan sencillos de usar como este último. ¿Todavía lo está dudando?

¿Dudarlo? Siempre había admirado a los magos y ante mí se presentaba la ocasión de ser uno de ellos, al menos, en parte. Era un libro genial pero ¿Tenia dinero suficiente como para comprarlo? Mientras reflexionaba la chica había bajado del escenario y se había acercado a mí con el libro en las manos. Cuando noté su presencia ya estaba demasiado cerca. Nuestros hombros apenas se rozaron e instintivamente me aparté de ella. La chica me miraba con ojos traviesos.

- ¿No me diga que se va a echar atrás ahora? Solo hay un libro como este en todo el mundo. ¿Cuánto daría usted por una maravilla como esta?

- Pues… ¿500 pens?

- ¿500 pens? ¡Jajajaja! ¿Han oído eso amigos? ¡Este chico es muy divertido! Vamos, puje de verdad.

Estaba sudando de los nervios. Esa chica se acercaba demasiado a mí. Notaba el contacto de su piel y me desarmaba. Además, todo el mundo lo estaba viendo. Quería acabar con esa situación.

- Ya que nuestro futuro mago no da un precio empezaré yo por digamos… ¿2000 pens?

- ¿2000 pens?

- No es tan caro ¿Verdad?

La chica se me pegó todavía más. Sus palabras hacían que pareciese fácil. Sin embargo, yo no tenía tanto dinero.

- Es un buen pujador, se lo dejo por 1500 ¿Qué le parece?

- Le… le ofrezco 700.

- ¿700? ¿Va en serio?

- Bueno, queria decir… 900.

- 1100.

- Eeeh… 910.

- Es usted muy duro. Se lo dejo por 950. Es mi última oferta.

950, todo mi dinero. No me paré a pensarlo. La presión, el contacto de la piel de esa chica y las ganas de formular magia pudieron conmigo.

- ¡De acuerdo!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Había encontrado un barrio tranquilo donde apenas había nadie. Me senté en el banco de una plaza y ojeé el libro como el niño al que han comprado un juguete nuevo. Era parecido a un diccionario, los hechizos estaban ordenados alfabéticamente y una breve escritura (que ha veces podía ser no tan breve) al lado de estos eran las palabras para conjurarlos. "¿Qué hechizo puedo hacer?".

- ¡Eh tu!

Me llevé un susto y di un salto. Alguien me había hablado. Cerca de mi banco había una gran jaula de hierro y alguien estaba dentro. Me acerqué despacio al residente de la jaula pero no pude verle la cara.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Pues… no tengo ningún reloj a mano… Pero tal vez pueda conjurar un _Tempo_ con este libro.

- Haz lo que quieras.

Esas palabras no me alentaron. Podría usar mi libro por primera vez y me hacía mucha ilusión. Busqué por la T de _Tempo _y encontré el "hechizo básico que indica la hora". Finalmente pronuncié en voz alta:

- _¡Infom Kronus TEMPO!_

Pero no pasó nada.

- Que raro… ¡Infom Kronus TEMPO!

Pero el hechizo seguía sin funcionar.

- _¡Infom Kronus TEMPO! ¡Infom Kronus TEMPO! ¡Infom Kronus TEMPO!_ ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es un hechizo muy sencillo!

- Oye, ¿podrás decirme qué hora es antes que me decapiten?

- ¿¡Te decapiten!? Te… ¿te van a matar? ¿Cuando?

- Esta tarde.

- Pero… pero eso es horrible…

- Vaya, en eso estamos de acuerdo.

Iban a matarle. Un chico de mi edad, de pelo azul y muy corto que llevaba la ropa destrozada. En su chaleco se adivinaba el símbolo de una casta dinástica ahora irreconocible por el mal estado de la prenda de ropa. Un chico de mirada inquieta, inestable y respondón. Iba a morir. Esa tarde.

- Ay, dios, madre mía. ¡Van a matarte! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

- ¿Por qué debo aferrarme a una vida llena de imbéciles? Es mejor morir que tener que aguantar a estos bastardos.

- Eso que dices es muy triste.

- ¿Te preocupas por mí? Ni siquiera me conoces.

- Yo soy Shinji Ika… Shinji.

- Yo me llamo Sasshi. Aquí me tienes, en esta cárcel en medio de una plaza muerta donde nadie viene a verme. Se supone que debo dar ejemplo. ¿Pero quién va a pasar por aquí?

- Sasshi ¿Por qué estas en la cárcel?

- Asesinato.

- OOOOOO ¿Has… matado a alguien?

- ¡YO NO HE SIDO!

- N… ¿No?

- ¡YO QUERÍA A MI ABUELO! ¿POR QUÉ DEVERIA MATARLO? – dijo el chico a punto de romper en llantos -¡ESTO ES UNA MIERDA!

- Sasshi…

- Mis vecinos… dijeron que había sido yo. La gente en quien yo confiaba me ha vuelto la espalda. Ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre he estado solo.

"Solo… Sasshi, comprendo como te sientes".

- E… estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará.

- No. Esta tarde me decapitarán ¿Recuerdas?

- Pero, tal vez en mi libro encontremos algún conjuro para sacarte de aquí.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres ayudarme a escapar?

- ¡Claro! Solo tengo que buscar en mi libro…

Estuve ojeando el tomo hasta que, al cabo de poco, encontré el conjuro que quería.

- Aquí está. "_Lockless: hechizo básico que destruye cualquier candado o cerradura sin sello mágico_".

- Pruébalo.

- Aquí voy: ¡_Brokum Suijakum LOCKLESS!_

Sasshi i yo miramos con ansia la cerradura pero esta ni se inmutó.

- Que raro ¿Por qué no funcionan los hechizos?

- ¿Me dejas ver ese libro?

- Claro.

Le pasé el libro a Sasshi entre los barrotes de hierro, él se acercó a la luz de la plaza para leer el contenido del texto. Al cabo de un rato sentenció:

- Es falso.

- ¿Falso?

- La mitad de los hechizos que aparecen no existen, i esas palabras mágicas son inventadas.

- Pero antes he visto como esa chica hacía magia con el libro…

- Puede que algunas magias sean verdaderas pero de uso limitado.

- ¿Solo se puede usar un cierto número de veces cada hechizo?

- Exacto.

Mierda. Ese libro me había costado todo mi dinero y se lo había llevado esa chica tan peligrosamente hermosa. "Soy un estúpido. ¡Takeru me dijo que no me fiara de nadie en la ciudad!".

- Oye, ¿Has dicho que te llamabas Shinji? ¿Puedes arrancar alguna página del libro?

- ¿? ¿Para qué?

- Si me das un lápiz y un papel podré salir de aquí.

Curioso, accedí y le di a Sasshi lo que pedía. Por su parte, Sasshi se puso a dibujar en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Un dragón.

Parecía más bien un perro con una paloma. Al terminar su dibujo, este empezó a brillar con luz azul, como de neón. Entonces, pasó algo que todavía hoy no acabo de creer. El perro-paloma creció y se salió del papel y siguió creciendo hasta que se convirtió en una figura grotesca tan fea como el dibujo, realmente horroroso. El engendro no dudó en golpear la puerta de la cárcel con sus enormes y malformadas garras con una fuerza sorprendente. Al final la puerta se deformó y salió volando hasta caer al suelo haciendo mucho ruido. Cuando esto sucedió el monstruo se transformó en montones de puntos de luz azul que volaron hacia el cielo y desaparecieron. Miré a Sasshi muerto de miedo. Este se levantó del suelo y salió de la cárcel como si nada.

- Date prisa Shinji. No pueden verme suelto.

- ¿Qu… quien eres tú?

Sasshi sonrió trágicamente y con voz grabe dijo:

Un invocador.

Abrí mucho los ojos y pensé "Madre, no se si he hecho bien en liberar a este chico…".

**Anotaciones:**

**¡Se acabó! ¿Este si que ha sido largo no? ¡El segundo protagonista acaba de aparecer! A partir de ahora la historia de Shinji irá unida a la de Sasshi:**

Distrito Comercial Abenobashi: nombre de una serie y a la vez nombre del sitio donde se desarrollan los acontecimientos de esta serie de GAINAX. En japonés Abenobashi Mahon Shoutengai y Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi en inglés. Os la recomiendo, es bastante buena.

Chica de pelo rubio y corto: es otro personaje de GAINAX pero no conocemos su nombre aún.

Sasshi: junto a Arumi es uno de los protagonistas de la serie "Distrito Comercial Abenobashi" de GAINAX. En la serie original Sasshi es capaz de crear mundos con su imaginación y se dedica a viajar por ellos.

Masajii: nombre del abuelo de Arumi en "Distrito Comercial Abenobashi".

Razas: las razas que aparecen en el mercado son las mismas que existen en el mundo de "Yucie" una serie de GAINAX dirigida al público infantil.

**FanArt:**

**Sasshi:**

img161.imageshack.us/img161/3629/sasshicj0.jpg

(en el próximo capitulo colgare los comentarios, es ke, el sombrero por ejemplo, es una pieza importante de su vestimenta y es mejor no adelantar nada todavia)

**y… ¡SORPRESA!**

**EXTRA: Razas de GAINAX FUSION:**

En el mercado he tenido la oportunidad de nombrar las cinco razas creadas a partir de variaciones en los humanos, hoy os explicaré las diferencias entre las razas que existen en Gainax Fusion y al final podréis ver un pequeño esbozo prototipo de un individuo de cada raza. Las razas están basadas en las cinco razas de "Yucie" de GAINAX pero algunas no tienen nada que ver con las de la versión animada. Espero que os gusten:

Humanos: una raza efímera que tiende a cambiar de costumbres y de piel dependiendo del clima que le rodea. Los humanos son alocados y muchas veces se dejan guiar por sus instintos, son vulnerables y es fácil influir en su forma de ser. Es la raza más versátil ya que puede metamorfosearse en cualquiera de las otras cuatro. Los humanos son capaces de aprender grandes habilidades tanto mágicas como físicas.

Demonios: los demonios son de piel morena y tienen el pelo de colores imposibles como el oro, la plata o el bronce. También poseen dos colmillos que se pueden alargar y una cola minúscula. Algunos de ellos tienen alas que permiten volar un tiempo limitado pero eso les agota mucho. Los ojos de todos los demonios son rojos o negros. Los demonios siempre tienen calor y por eso visten ropas ligeras y provocativas. Son una raza orgullosa preparada para la guerra con una fuerza dos veces mayor a la de los humanos. Están eternamente disputados con los ángeles.

Ángeles: los ángeles poseen una piel blanca y pura que nunca cambia de color, visten túnicas anchas y sandalias ligeras. El pelo de los ángeles suele ser blanco o amarillo y los ojos azules o blancos también. Todos tienen dos alas majestuosas que permiten volar con gran facilidad. Los ángeles son pacíficos, trabajadores aplicados y unos grandes artitas.

Hadas: las hadas tienen el poder de comunicarse con la naturaleza y usar la telepatía. Sus dos alas frágiles apenas permiten volar algunos metros a estos tímidos seres. Son grandes usuarios de la magia y viven siempre cerca de los bosques o del mar. Las hadas tienen el pelo oscuro o verde y los ojos de dos colores distintos.

Espíritus: una raza misteriosa que viste ropas muy gruesas y tapa su faz de la luz del sol. Los espíritus son tímidos de naturaleza y solo muestran su piel a otros seres en sitios sagrados. Pueden volverse invisibles o confundirse con el entorno haciendo uso de su mágia.

**ESBOZOS DE LAS RAZAS:**

http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/1016/razashm4.jpg

**En el próximo episodio:**

Shinji – Cuando eres pequeño puedes creer todo lo que te dicen. Pero si cuando eres mayor siguen mintiéndote, tarde o temprano descubres la verdad. Entonces debes decidir entre seguir viviendo una mentira o afrontar la realidad. Nada es lo que parece en el próximo episodio de Gainax Fusion: Blues del Garabato (Segunda parte). No os lo perdáis.

**Bueno, gracias y recordad que el viernes hay más Gainax Fusion.**


	7. Blues del Garabato ll Segunda parte ll

**El número siete es un número simpático ¿no? este episodio (lo habéis adivinado) es muy importante asi ke atentos y a leer:**

Gainax Fusion

Shinji

- ¿Así que este es tu escondite?

- Es como mi segunda casa. Bueno, más bien es mi auténtica casa.

Un edificio a medio construir que parecía abandonado con algunos sucios muebles y poca cosa más era el escondite de Sasshi.

- No tengas miedo, nadie va a venir.

- Sasshi, ¿por qué dices que esta es tu autentica casa?

- … puede que no lo sea físicamente, pero el alma decide por nosotros ¿verdad?

- No te entiendo.

- Antiguamente, el Distrito Comercial no eran más que cuatro calles que se cruzaban con no más de treinta habitantes. Nací en una de las casas del antiguo distrito, pasé allí mi infancia hasta los doce años, fue entonces cuando se inició el plan de remodelación del distrito. Mi casa fue derribada y en su lugar construyeron este edificio que no pueden terminar.

- Ah…

- Por eso vengo aquí a menudo y recuerdo mi antigua casa. Paso las noches pensando en cuando el distrito era joven y la gente era amable conmigo. Ahora ha llegado demasiada gente y si la gente se amontona, al final se roban entre ellos y todos se vuelven desconocidos.

- Vaya… siento haberte hecho recordar esto.

- Solo estoy ordenando ideas.

Sasshi se levantó melancólicamente para recoger un extraño sombrero de encima de un montón de almohadas.

- Este es mi sombrero de aventuras. Me lo regaló una chica que conocí de pequeño.

- Vaya, eres afortunado después de todo. ¿Y qué me dices de ese increíble poder que tienes? ¿Has dicho que eras invocador?

Sasshi agachó la cabeza y muy bajito dijo:

- Odio mi poder.

Episodio 7: Blues del Garabato (Segunda parte):

A primera vista Sasshi me había dado un poco de miedo, pero en realidad era un saco lleno de palabras que esperaba a que alguien lo abriese. Fui yo. Esa noche mientras comíamos un poco de pan pasado y alguna fruta amarga estuvo hablado como no lo hacía en años.

- Yo y mi abuelo nos peleábamos a menudo. Yo solía esconderme aquí cuando me escapaba de casa. Ya ves que lo he organizado bastante bien.

- ¿Funciona la chimenea?

- Hace mucho que no la enciendo. ¿Quieres probar?

- No, no. Además, los guardias podrían verlo y encontrarte.

- Realmente no me preocupan los guardias mientras estemos aquí. El antiguo distrito está prácticamente abandonado.

- ¿Prácticamente?

- El restaurante de mi abuelo es uno de los pocos negocios que todavía está…

- Oh…

- … cuando pienso… que ya nunca volverá a abrirlo …

- Sasshi …

El chico trató de contener el llanto y a pesar de todo, empezó a llorar muy fuerte. "Mierda, ¿Qué puedo hacer…?". Pero no pude pensar nada más porque al instante siguiente una de las paredes de la casa de derrumbó para dar paso a un gigantesco lagarto.

- Sasshi, no quiero presionarte pero deberías dejar de llorar…

La expresión de Sasshi pasó de tristeza a espanto solo con ver al monstruo. Ambos empezamos a correr el uno detrás del otro mientras éramos perseguidos por el engendro. Pasamos por varias habitaciones abandonadas, subimos y bajamos pisos. Al final nos miramos por casualidad y Sasshi gritó:

- ¡Shinji! ¡Separémonos!

- ¡De acuerdo!

Pero la persecución acabó en ese momento, ya que una pared nos cerró el paso a ambos y el lagarto nos cerraba el paso por detrás.

- ¿No tienes un papel o un lápiz?

- Lo siento.

- Pues lo tenemos mal…

El monstruo saltó contra nosotros con las gigantescas mandíbulas abiertas, rugiendo y babeando.

Cerramos los ojos.

Un hombre apareció entre el monstruo y nosotros.

Un proyectil invisible mató al monstruo.

Desapareció.

- ¡Insensatos!

El hombre que nos salvó debía tener unos cincuentaypocos, vestía una túnica marrón y tenia el pelo largo y espeso de color azul cielo.

Hombre - ¿Cómo se os ocurre estar aquí esta noche?

Shinji - ¿Esta noche?

Hombre – El último pilar ha caído, y esta noche van a empezar a suceder cosas raras en el distrito.

Sasshi – ¿El último pilar? Pero… entonces, mi abuelo…

Hombre - ¿Tu abuelo? ¿Qué le pasa a tu abuelo?

Sasshi – Era uno de los cuatro pilares. Ha muerto hoy…

El hombre de pelo azul miró a Sasshi sorprendido y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Sasshi se asustó porque estaba muy alterado.

Sasshi - ¡¿De qué se ríe?! ¡¿Le parece divertida la muerte de mi abuelo?!

Hombre – Jejeje… - se secó las lágrimas que habían dejado las carcajadas y se dirigió a Sasshi de nuevo – Sasshi, no tienes que temer por tu abuelo, está bien.

Sasshi abrió los ojos como platos (supongo que yo también).

Sasshi - ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Ha visto a mi abuelo? ¿Está vivo? ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero verle!

Hombre – Tu abuelo está sanísimo. Creo que está mejor que nunca.

Sasshi – No… ¿no me engaña?

Hombre – Aquí el único que se engaña eres tú Sasshi ¿Me equivoco?

Sasshi volvió a sorprenderse, como si acabase de recordar algo que estaba encerrado en su interior desde hace mucho.

Hombre – Me llamo Yutas. Soy tu auténtico abuelo, Sasshi.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yutas y Sasshi tuvieron una larga conversación. Me dijeron que deseaban estar solos para explicarse cosas de abuelo a nieto y yo no pude negarme. Pasé dos largas horas dormitando cerca de los restos de comida que habían sobrado de la cena. Me entretuve a mirar los hechizos del libro y marqué en el atlas el recorrido desde casa de los Nishino hasta el distrito comercial. Finalmente, Sasshi apareció con una expresión de decisión en su rostro. Me explicó lo que habían estado hablando.

- Cuando el distrito se fundó, cuatro dioses bendijeron las cuatro calles del distrito y crearon los cuatro pilares en el extremo de cada calle. Uno de ellos era el restaurante de mi abuel… de… de Masajii. El caso es que Masajii era el último de los pilares que se mantenía en pie y hoy ha caído. Se ha abierto una puerta al inframundo y el distrito se va a invadir me monstruos si no hacemos algo. Solo un invocador puede cerrar la puerta al inframundo que se encuentra en el centro del cruce de las cuatro calles del distrito.

- Sasshi… ¿vas a ser tú?

- Es una misión que me ha encomendado mi abuelo.

- ¿Pero como cerrarás la puerta?

- En las afueras del distrito hay un bosque donde vive una bruja. Mi abuelo me ha dicho que ella sabe cosas que nadie conoce del inframundo y que puede enseñarme a cerrar la puerta.

- Entiendo.

- Shinji, te agradezco tu ayuda. Voy a partir ahora mismo. Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en esta casa hasta que reúnas dinero para seguir tu viaje.

- Sasshi, agradezco tu oferta. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a decir que estás solo. Te acompaño.

- Pero puede haber monstruos por el camino.

- Sin monstruos no seria una aventura – dije señalando al sombrero de Sasshi – ¿Me dejas venir?

- Eso ni lo preguntes, amigo.

**Anotaciones:**

**A mi me ha gustado mucho este episodio ¿Qué tal a vosotros?**

Yutas: también es el verdadero abuelo de Sasshi en la serie Distrito Mágico Abenobashi a la vez que un invocador.

los cuatro pilares: en la serie original son cuatro dioses chinos que tienen una función parecida a la de la historia. Me da palo escribirlos --

**FanArt:**

**Yutas:**

img170.imageshack.us/img170/2175/yutasce5.jpg

**Yutas con comentarios:**

img323.imageshack.us/img323/3580/yutascomrp3.jpg

**Sasshi con comentarios:**

img323.imageshack.us/img323/6658/sasshicomio4.jpg

**En el próximo episodio:**

Sasshi – Realmente no me esperaba esto cuando mi abuelo me habló de una bruja. ¿Las brujas no son feas, esqueléticas, verdes, mezquinas, berrugosas, horripilantes, bordes y no suelen reírse con su JAJAJAJAJA característico? Pues tio, si esto es una bruja, yo soy un Pokemon. En el próximo episodio: La colina de la bruja. ¿Y quién es esa tia de negro?

**Más Gainax Fusion el viernes.**


	8. La colina de la bruja

**Episodio ocho. Al final me va ha dar palo escribir cosas aquí arriba, bueno, de momento me contento con decir simplemente que espero que os guste:**

Gainax Fusion

Narrador

Nº4 accedió a la red. Una pequeña pantalla con el número cuatro se encendió en otra punta del mundo, desde su terminal le llegaron las otras seis señales. Cuando la última señal se encendió, el nº0 empezó la reunión. Estaban todos, los seis y el número cero.

nº5 – Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos todos juntos.

nº1 – Hacía mucho que no teníamos una emergencia como esta.

nº6 – No es una emergencia hasta que nadie lo confirme. No empieces a estresarte.

nº1 – No me estreso, solo me tomo mi trabajo en serio.

nº0 – Esta bien, nº1. Todo está bajo control así que no te preocupes. Me alegra que hayáis podido acudir todos. Tengo un comunicado importante para vosotros. Os llegará de un momento a otro, dependiendo del punto desde donde llaméis.

La sala quedó en silencio mientras cada uno recibía su mensaje. Fue nº3 quien rompió la calma.

nº3 - ¿Por qué no me sale?

nº0 – Estoy procesando un mensaje especial para ti, nº3. Pero puede tardar algún tiempo más que los otros.

nº3 – Esto es un rollo.

nº2 – ¡nº3! ¡Un respeto al nº0!

nº3 - ¿Por qué siempre dices lo mismo? Eres un pesado.

nº2 – No puedes usar palabras discriminatorias en este círculo.

nº6 – ¿Discriminatorias? La verdad es que eres un poco pesado.

nº2 - ¿Qué? ¿Tú también nº6?

nº4 – Perdonad, estoy leyendo mi mensaje.

nº3 – A mi todavía no me ha llegado el mío…

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio hasta que nº4 dijo:

nº4 – Si me permite, abandonaré el círculo para cumplir con mi orden, señor.

nº0 – Recuerda bien las instrucciones. No quiero fallos.

Episodio 8: La colina de la bruja:

Shinji

- Pues qué mal…

- Más que mal. ¿Tú sabes lo que es vivir pensando que la gente te tiene miedo?

Llevábamos ya dos horas de camino y estaba amaneciendo. Habíamos llegado a un sendero rodeado de campos de cultivo que llevaba directamente a la supuesta colina de la bruja. Hacía mucho frío, pero de tanto en tanto, el sol acariciaba nuestra piel para aliviar esa gélida sensación.

- Entonces, comprendo que te metieran en la cárcel.

- ¡Pero yo conozco mis límites! Es posible que de pequeño se me pasase por la cabeza dibujar algo sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero ahora que ya sé lo que puede provocar uno de mis dibujos, basta con que me prohíban dibujar y yo no dibujaré nunca más.

- Pero la gente se sentiría insegura igualmente.

- Ya lo se, no se fían de mi. Por eso dijeron que yo había matado a mi abuelo. Porque uno de mis dibujos podría escapar y destruir a gente inocente sin que yo lo quisiera.

- ¡Pero no es tu culpa! Tú no invocas dibujos voluntariamente ¿De donde has sacado un poder semejante?

- No lo se. Pero lo poseo desde que tengo memoria. Es por eso, como nunca me han dejado dibujar ahora me sale fatal XD.

- ¡Ya veo!

Sasshi miró al cielo y después me sonrió con esa enorme boca suya.

- ¿Sabes Shinji? Cualquier otro se habría asustado al conocer la verdad sobre mis poderes pero a ti no parece importarte.

- Jeje, bueno, cosas más raras hay - "la verdad es que yo me transformo en un monstruo asesino cuando duermo, no se que es más peligroso…"

- La chica que me regaló este sombrero tampoco me tenía miedo. Porque sabía que mis dibujos solo me obedecen a mí, y yo no desearía la muerte a nadie.

- ¿Como se llama?

- Se llamaba, Arumi.

- ¿Llamaba?

- Cambió de casa el año pasado. Fue a vivir a un pueblo del sur donde su padre quería abrir un restaurante. Algún día viajaré hasta allí y veré de nuevo a Arumi. Tengo muchas ganas.

Habíamos llegado al pié de la colina. Cubierta de árboles, parecía un bosque esférico en medio de un desierto de campos de cultivo.

- Cuando hablas de ella te noto como raro.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que te noto raro.

- No es verdad.

- En serio, parece que esa chica te caía muy bien.

- No… no es eso.

- ¿No? ¿Te caía mal?

- No, tampoco es eso… pero ella y yo no éramos… ya sabes…

- ¿No erais amigos?

- ¡Claro que si! Pero solo amigos. No pienses nada más.

- ¿Y qué más debería pensar?

- … ¿Te estas quedando conmigo?

- No, no. ¿Es que se puede ser algo más que amigos?

- ¿En serio no lo sabes?

- Creo que no…

Sasshi se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Parecía cansado.

- Entonces, será mejor que eso te lo cuente la persona más importante para ti.

- ¿La persona más importante? ¿Entonces Arumi era tu persona más importante para ti?

- ¡Dejemos de hablar de Arumi! Tengo que ir a mear, vigila por si viene algún monstruo o algo así.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Cuando Sasshi se escondió entre la espesura, me senté en el suelo cubierto de césped cerca de un árbol de tronco delgado. ¿La persona más importante para mí? Desde el principio de mi viaje había encontrado muchas personas muy especiales para mí. Pero no podía decidir cuala de ellas era la más especial. "Tal vez todavía no he conocido a esa persona". Entonces mi mente recordó por un instante los ojos cálidos color rojo de ese niño o niña que conocí de pequeño en el castillo. "¿El dueño de esos ojos, será mi persona más importante?".

Pero mis recuerdos de vieron interrumpidos por algo o alguien. Oí ruído de paso y me levanté. Pude ver a lo lejos una figura oscura que se movía despacio hacia mí. "Vigila por si viene algún monstruo o algo así" era lo que Sasshi había dicho. Pero eso no era un monstruo, era peor. Distinguí entre los matorrales una chica de pelo largo y negro con un lunar debajo del ojo derecho. Vestía una camisa de manga corta y una falda de cuadros con pantalón, todo ello de color negro. Tras sus gafas oscuras pude contemplar su rostro inexpresivo y fiero a su vez. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de mí, apuntándome con su ballesta para flechas gigantes me dijo:

- Maho Izawa, componente nº4 de la Geneon Patrol. Por orden del nº0 te ordeno que vengas conmigo sin oponer resistencia, Shinji Ikari.

"¿Puedo contra un componente de la Geneon Patrol? No. Imposible. Son profesionales y yo no tengo ningún tipo de arma ni habilidad. Aquí termina mi viaje." Resignado levanté las manos cabeza en señal de derrota. Justo en ese instante Sasshi apareció entre los matorrales.

- ¡Ya estoy Shinji! La verdad es que no podía aguantarme más…

Sasshi enmudeció al ver a la chica apuntándome. Maho no apartó la vista de mí.

Maho - No te muevas si no quieres que tu amigo muera.

"Es mentira, aunque yo me mueva, no me matará. Me quiere vivo. Sin embargo, si que matará a Sasshi para que no queden testigos."

Shinji - ¡No le escuches Sasshi! ¡Huye!

Pero Maho ya había apuntado a Sasshi con esa rapidez y precisión que le caracterizaban. La flecha volaba hacia él, pero lo que impactó contra Sasshi no fue una flecha, si no…

Sasshi - ¿Una flor?

Mujer - ¿Bonita verdad? Pero no tengo ni idea de qué flor se trata.

Ante nuestro asombro, tras una nube de humo apareció una mujer de unos veinticinco años que vestía muy raro. Llevaba algo parecido a una armadura que se ceñía a su cuerpo como si fuese de goma. Tenía el pelo largo de color rojo apagado y un sombrero de ala acabado en punta. Sus ojos, azules y vivarachos veían a través de unos anteojos de montura roja.

Maho – ¡No se mueva si no quiere resultar herida!

Pero la mujer de pelo rojo miró divertida a Maho.

Mujer – Que ballesta tan fea. ¿Por qué no darle un toque más natural?

Repentinamente la ballesta empezó a engendrar flores y brotes de hojas que crecieron a toda velocidad.

Maho - ¿Pero qué…?

Mujer – Así es más bonita.

Maho se esforzó en arrancar los brotes de la ballesta pero estos volvían a crecer con más fuerza, casi con rabia.

Maho – ¡Mierda!

La asesina tiró al suelo la ballesta. Sin pensarlo siquiera, moviéndose una velocidad inapreciable al ojo humano, Maho se pegó a Sasshi inmovilizándolo como a un muñeco.

Sasshi - ¡Oye, que haces!

Maho – No hagáis nada o le mato.

Sasshi - ¿Pero por qué yo?

Maho – Cállate.

Mujer - ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

Maho abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a gritar. Se apartó de Sasshí y corrió en todas las direcciones tratando de tocarse la espalda. Por allí donde pasaba dejaba un rastro de escarabajos que salían de su camisa.

Sasshi – Te has pasado

Mujer - ¿Yo? No he hecho nada.

La atención de todos se volvió hacia Maho cuando empezó a desabrocharse la camisa hasta que se adivinó el sostén. Los ojos de Sasshi salieron de sus órbitas cuando esto ocurrió, yo también me puse un poco rojo.

Mujer – No montes un espectáculo que ya se han ido.

La chica pareció sorprendida y aliviada de repente, dejó de quitarse la ropa.

Sasshi - ¿No podías haber esperado un poco más?

Mujer – Tienes que ganártela para llegar a ese punto.

Abochornada, Maho se abrochó de nuevo la camisa y muy enojada se dirigió a la mujer rara.

Maho – Te has buscado un enemigo muy poderoso ¿sabes?

Mujer – Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

Maho – Tal vez esto te ayude a no hacer nada. Bruja Mune-mune.

Shinji - ¿Ha dicho…?

Sasshi - ¿… bruja?

Maho arrojó una nube de polvo azul contra la cara de la mujer y al instante desapareció sin más. La mujer de pelo rojo estornudó un par de veces.

Shinji - ¿Quieres un pañuelo?

Mujer – Si, gracias.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mune-mune – Dos días.

Sasshi - ¿Cómo qué dos días? ¡Tengo que salvar el distrito!

Mune-mune – Si no lo haces te convertiré en algo raro.

Sasshi - ¿Qué? ¡Te aprovechas de mí!

Shinji – Tranquilo, Sasshi.

Una vez en casa de la bruja Mune-mune nos habíamos sentado en un comedor muy desordenado lleno de disfraces y objetos raros. La bruja nos había llevado hasta allí.

Mune-mune – Es el precio. Te salvo la vida dos veces y tú ordenas mi casa dos veces.

Sasshi – Pero si yo te la ordenaría encantado pero…

Shinji – Señora Mune-mune, por favor, entiéndanos. Sasshi debe sellar la puerta al inframundo antes de que el distrito se llene de monstruos. ¡Por favor!

Sasshi – Shinji…

Mune-mune – XD eres muy mono Shinji, pero no hay elección.

Shinji – Si yo ayudo a Sasshi a limpiar tu casa hoy, ¿Eso contará como dos días?

Mune-mune – Shinji, Sasshi. Habéis venido a que os ayude a cerrar el sello.

Sasshi – ¿Como lo…?

Mune-mune – Si quieres cerrar el sello debes aprender una técnica básica de dibujo que requiere todo un mes de aprendizaje.

Sasshi y Shinji - ¡¿Un mes?!

Mune-mune – ¡Pero con el poder de Mune-mune, podrás aprenderlo en dos días!

Sasshi - ¿De verdad?

Mune-mune – Si haces caso de mis indicaciones todo sabrás dibujar como los invocadores básicos.

Sasshi – Esta bien, ¿por donde empiezo?

Mune-mune – Por ordenar la casa.

Sasshi - ¿No te enteras verdad?

**Anotaciones:**

**Hoy estaba inspirado.**

Maho: tal vez os suene, Maho pertenece a la mítica serie _Kare-Kano_ traducida al español producida por Gainax. El papel de Maho en esta historia no tiene nada que ver con su papel de estudiante "mala" del anime original.

Mune-mune: un misterioso y divertido personaje de _Distrito Comercial Mágico Abenobashi_. Mune-mune aparece en los mundos que imagina Sasshi interpretando diferentes papeles. Suele ser la mala aunque a veces ayuda a los protagonistas.

Arumi: junto a Sasshi es la protagonista de la serie _Distrito Comercial Mágico Abenobashi_ de Gainax. En el anime original, Arumi también va a mudarse para que su padre abra un restaurante en Hokkaido.

**FanArt:**

**Maho:**

img521.imageshack.us/img521/9016/mahovy3.jpg

(sin comentarios todavía)

**Mune-mune (si alguno de vosotros ha jugado a FFX-II le sonará esta ropa XD):**

img149.imageshack.us/img149/7530/munemuneim4.jpg

**Mune-mune con comentarios:**

img143.imageshack.us/img143/3880/munemunecomiu1.jpg

**En el próximo episodio:**

Sasshi – ¡Seria más fácil aprender a usar la técnica de invocación si no tuviese a esa pesada de Mune-mune diciéndome como he de limpiar la casa! Bueno, espero estar preparado para cerrar el sello al inframundo. Próximo episodio: Aprendiendo a dibujar. Va a ser un palo…

**¿Me repito un poco verdad? Intentaré leer más a menudo para ampliar mi vocabulario. Bueno, gracias por leer, os espero el viernes con más Gainax Fusion.**


End file.
